Hell's Fire
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: Never in his life, both living and undead, had he ever seen such blasphemy…


**Hell's Fire**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: Never in his life, both living and undead, had he ever seen such blasphemy….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Hellsing!!!**

**Note: I have had this sitting in my folder labeled "One-Shots" for over four, count 'um, four, months! My friend Becca made me read Anita Blake and contrast it with Twilight whilst I was on the Hellsing rush…. Needless to say, it gave me weird ideas. In all honesty, I completely forgot to finish this back then because I was just starting to get into the Blake series… sowwy!**

**PS: There are some totally awesome fanart drawings of Alucard and the reaction you will read of on deviantart (dot) com!!!

* * *

**

**…**

Throughout the years of his existence, Alucard learned many things and acquired very little. For example, his blood lust had only grown and his patience, if he ever had any, had dwindled to almost nothing. His purpose in life, to serve his Master, had been the only means of his existence at one point; however, that all changed one day.

He knew not whether to curse or thank whatever god was listening for sending that freak vampire to Tokyo. For there, you see, is where he met his opposite in power, essence, and so much more. She came in a small and bright packaging that continued to surprise and confuse him at every turn. In many ways, she was a blessing and, in others, she was a nightmare.

At times like these, she leaned more towards a hellish nightmare than the savior she was known to be in the eyes of Japan. Alucard's red eyes glowed bright with hell's fire as he read the content laying before him. When she had first approached him with the literature, Alucard was sure to be amused at the attempts of a mortal uneducated in the dealings of the undead, the _true_ undead.

Though he would normally turn down reading human literature of the kind, her bright blue eyes pleaded with him ever so skillfully. The small pout of her lip and the offer of some of her blood had him opening the book when he had a few free moments to himself.

The further he read, the angrier he became! Only when he reached the _sparkles_ did he finally lose all control and burned the book. When she had learned of that fact, her anger had almost matched his own; it was quite a surprising thing to see. She refused to speak to him for a while; however, a few days later, he found a large box wrapped up with a huge bow upon it. When he opened it, he found the complete set of books with the sparkly vampires inside of it.

Alucard was tempted to destroy them and the box they came in had it not been for the threatening note tapped to the top of the collector box that held the set of books. He was given an ultimatum: Either read the books or suffer the wrath of Sailor Cosmos.

Alucard enjoyed a challenge and she was providing an opportunity; however, there was something else added to the 'deal'. "…by watching the movies and going without a personal feeding for a year." Since meeting her, Alucard had only managed a few small tastes of her blood, but each had him more addicted to the unworldly taste. The power that lingered in her silver tinted blood set his taste buds aflame, igniting a hunger in him could and would not be filled by any other than her.

She was his own weakness and he was hers. Though she would never admit it, he was the one thing that could provide her an escape from the responsibilities of Destiny. She had confided in him once, admitting that his dark aura had given her a sense of adventure and belonging. He provided a chance of risks unlike the one her former lover had offered.

"Serenity is who I was in the past. She was never meant to fight, but I do. She was destined to meet and fall in love with Endymion. Just like Serenity is my past, Endymion is his. They, like me and Serenity, are so alike, and, yet, different…"

They were both immortal. He was dark and she was light. "..Neither can exist without the other or the balance of the universe will be destroyed…" He had agreed. Life whether lived alive or undead had proved that balance was what kept everything from total chaos.

However, he was beginning to question the necessity of her existence with each turn of the page. Instead of turning his anger to the source, he took it out on his surroundings. His domain in the Hellsing Manor was riddled with missing chips of concrete from the wall where he had fired his specially made guns over and over. Since he had no furniture to destroy, Alucard would find himself hunting out ghouls, freaks, and other lesser vampires more and more, focusing his anger on them instead. He had no interest in sitting through a movie based on such blasphemus and degrading false material.

Alucard had half the mind to hunt down the author and show her how little her incompetent human brain knew of those like him. They were NOT vegetarians and they most certainly did NOT _sparkle!_

He had managed to quell the urge up until he received another, smaller package. Inside was a cosmetic bottle filled with glitter. Another note was attached reading, "Sparkle for me, _'baby'_!"

Alucard had refused to speak to her for two months following his last gift. When he finally did decide to check in on her, he found her buried in another book. From the faint blush gracing her cheeks and the dazed look in her eyes (not to mention the small dribble of drool at the corner of her mouth), he could tell she was enjoying her current read.

He found himself entering her room and snatching the book from her hand, tearing it apart easily with his claws; it took her but a moment to snap out of her daze. When she did, he was once again reacquainted with the end of her staff pointed threateningly at his head.

Alucard merely drew his gun and used the end of it to push away the staff, "What nonsense are you reading now?"

"That is the second book of mine you have destroyed for no reason," she growled, though the pout and still present blush over her cheeks crushed her attempt to look menacing. Alucard would have chuckled over the poor attempt had not the memory of the glitter been fresh still. Almost as if reading his mind, she questioned him on it.

"Did you receive my last gift?" She failed to hide the humor in her tone and the self satisfied smirk grated on his nerves. Alucard began to feel his trigger finger twitch, not good if one was on the wrong end of it. The small woman-child was too amusing to be killed, and it would be a waste of bullets to try.

He felt his power fluctuate with the sudden rise of his anger and irritation. Her power reacted beautifully, rearing up to mix and caress with his, calming him without her even having to try. His power, on the other hand, when mixing with hers, filled her with a taste of his power, tainting her innocence with his darkness and marking her as his. If Alucard was anything, it was protective and territorial. What he claimed was his and his alone.

"I'll take that as a yes," her smile widened even as she released her transformation, reverting back to the thin night dress she had been wearing. It was not much of an improvement modesty wise than her Senshi outfit. His blazing red eyes watched as she pulled out another book, a copy of the one he had just destroyed. When he reached for it, her eyes flicked up to meet his through his glassed. An icy blue flame flared into life, challenging him to try once again. Before he could answer the challenge, her full lips parted to allow words of a different kind to flow forth.

He was pleasantly surprised to hear that this new author was not far from the truth in regards to his kind. Though some aspects were far fetched (Vampires being legal citizens), it was a vast improvement over the Twilight nonsense. Alucard _permitted_ her to continue reading her series for the time being; it was only when she started comparing him to the vampire characters that he demanded she stop.

There were so many, too…

_Jean-Claude_

_Asher_

_Damian_

_Wrath_

_Truth_

_Requiem_

And several others. The books did prove to be of some use to him, however. She had once again promised to spill her blood for him in exchange for what the humans called RP. If he would dress as the one called Jean-Claude in the series, she would allow him to drink from her neck. The thought of her warm life force spilling into his mouth and sliding down his throat almost had him salivating.

Needless to say, he demanded the payment up front. After his end of the bargain, however, he swore never to do it again. Leather pants were too constrictive and a pain to remove quickly should the need arise. On her however, the look was really quite eye catching; it was almost enough to have him play the part again, if only to see her ass squeezed into a pair of those pants….

Alucard felt his blood heating up, surging through his veins and igniting the hunger of a different sorts that arose every time he was around her. Maybe if she allowed him to destroy all the glitter and _Twilight_ material she possessed then he would 'suit up' once again.

The power of the flames of Hell surged inside him, making his eyes glow a deep, dangerous blood red, but not in anger, but need….

…

* * *

**So totally not where I wanted to go with this towards the end. I'm actually disappointed. I was so on a roll then I got an email from an amazing author with this super great idea that got me on a whole other track. That's not a bad thing, but….it was my own fault. I just get so excited and easily distract- oh look, a squirrel….wait… what was I saying???**

**Anywho, I think you get the idea, lolxD**

**I don't expect any good feedback from this. In all honesty, I even think it SUCKS (at the end)! Feel free to agree with me, I won't get upset. Maybe I'll go back and revamp this later…who knows. Alucard is one hard hottie to write about…**

***sigh***

**Sesshy**

**PS: Yeah, I mention Laurell K. Hamilton's Anita Blake series characters...they are not MINE, but I love the books 3 especially the Asher, Micah, Nathanial (sometimes), Requiem, Olaf (some), Edward, etc...almost everyone BUT Richard...he's a total ass and man whore the further into the series he goes...*gags***

**Ok, done ranting bout Anita Blake and her harem lolxD  
**


End file.
